Let Me Take Care Of You
by Vampire-Angel27
Summary: Karali is waiting for Kendall to return to their shared apartment. What happens when Kendall comes home horny? ONE SHOT!
1. Tense

**Hey, so this is Vampire-Angel27 and I have never written before, so I leave that to my best friend for life Vampire-MusicLover09. We're into vampires and stuff so yeah. This is my first story so don't kill me. I may already be dead if she finds out I used her real name and nicknames. Shh, don't tell her I used it. I hope you like.**

* * *

It was a Friday night, finally time for the weekend. I was waiting patiently for Kendall to return to our shared apartment. Tonight he was working late in rehearsals before he got the next week off. He didn't want me to cook because he wasn't sure exactly when he was getting off work, so I just kept a few ideas in mind. I was lying on the couch wearing one of Kendall's tanks and a pair of boy shorts. Unfortunately our ac was broken and the guy hadn't come by today, so I called another company who promised someone would be here to fix it no later than 3pm tomorrow. I was playing music on my mp3 player, smiling every time I heard my husband's voice in a song. At 10:47pm, the door opened and Kendall dropped his duffel bag. I turned off my mp3 player and walked over to him, noticing how tense he looked. He smiled and linked his hands together, pulling me against him, resting his hands on the deep curve of my back.

"Is that one of my tanks, babe?" he asked, staring into my blue-gray eyes

"Yeah… It barely covers, though." I blushed, giving him an Eskimo kiss

"Does it now?" he smirked, groping my ass

"Kendall Francis Schmidt!" I gasped, blushing a deep red

"That's what you'll be screaming when I wear you out!" he smirked wider

"Haha, very funny, Schmidt. Now, on a more serious matter, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, giving him a chaste kiss

"You!" he whispered huskily

I did a double take, noting that his eyes were a dark green now. I kissed him passionately and pulled away, pecking his lips a few times. He sighed and pressed our foreheads together.

"Why don't we take a shower first?" he suggested

"Yeah, let's go. It could loosen up and relax your muscles."

"Karali, I'm not t-"

"Kendall, I know you and I know that after too many long nights and days in the studio, you get really tense. Your muscles are really tight and I know just how to fix that."

"Shower sex? I never knew my wife could be so kinky!" he grinned

"Oh, shut up, sex monkey! You're the one that wanted to have hot tub sex a few nights ago, so don't go saying that I'm the kinky one. What you really need is a hot shower and a relaxing massage."

"It's always hot when you're in it, my little fuck bunny."

"Come on, horn dog." I smirked, tugging at his wrist

"Eager are we?"

"I'm eager to relieve the tension in your muscles, honey. You're the one that's oh so eager to get inside my shorts."

"I'm only eager because I was thinking about my baby all day." He smiled his signature smile at me

"Trying to use charm won't work so easily. We should probably hurry because it's not good to eat late and you never told me what you wanted." I smiled

I sprinted to the shower and turned it on. It took a while, but it finally got to the perfect temperature. I turned around to see Kendall naked and leaning against the counter grinning at me. _What's his deal?_

"What are you grinning at, Kendork?"

"You still have clothes on." He smiled like it was the funniest thing ever

"Well yeah! You don't strip down and then turn the water on. You have to get the right temperature. Besides, I have to go grab towels."

"Then I'll be waiting for you in the shower." He smirked, kissing me

He had a strange look in his eye that said he was up to something, but I brushed it off.

"Only you!"

"Hurry up now!" he laughed, slapping my ass

Blushing, I went to the linen closet without a word. I opened the cabinet and saw…one towel? _What the flip! How is that even humanly possible? I did the laundry yesterday and put like a bazillion towels in here! Fudging crackers! I've gotta find those towels because we really don't have enough to replace them all. Okay, calm down. I just have to find them after dinner._ I sighed, grabbing the big blue towel and going back to our bedroom. I stripped and put my clothes in the hamper before walking into the bathroom with the towel. I set it on the counter and slid in the shower behind Kendall. I immediately started scrubbing his back and he turned around to face me before moving me under the water. _His back is so tense. He needs a massage more than I thought._ He licked his lips as the water ran down my body and wrapped his arms around my waist before moving closer. We stood like that, the water running over both our bodies; our bodies flush against each other with his manhood poking at my stomach, our eyes locked in conversation. Soon his lips passionately crashed mine and I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss. One of my hands tangled in his hair as the other gripped his bicep while he weaved a hand through my hair, the other pulling my closer. I loved kissing him with my eyes closed. I don't know why, I just like it, okay? When he asked for entrance, I eagerly parted my lips and his tongue worked my mouth over, teasing all my weak points, running his tongue along the roof of my mouth, sucking and biting on my lips - basically claiming my mouth. I'm not sure how, but soon my back made contact with a cold tile wall of the shower and Kendall was ravaging my neck. I moaned and gripped his hair, tugging harder as he started rolling his hips against mine. _Damn his non-lying hips!_ His hard on was so close to my core I could almost taste it. I was slowly becoming more turned on as he wrapped my legs around his waist and massaged my breasts with his hands, using his tongue to harden my nipples. My mind was becoming hazy because he was just that amazing. Finally, one of his hands reached down to touch my clit.

"Kendall, no!" I managed

"Why? What's wrong?"

"First, don't fuck me against the shower wall…and I wanted to massage you so your muscles can relax." I breathed out

He sighed, but nodded with a smile before kissing me sweetly. We finished showering and washing each other so now we were washing each other's hair. I had fun, shaping his hair in styles that randomly popped into my head. I giggled, making him laugh. We shared and stole kisses as we rinsed off and stepped out. He took the towel and wrapped it around both of us; our bodies flush against each other once again. His face had a slightly guilty look. _That sneaky bastard!_

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm getting us dry." He replied, quickly shaking out his hair

"It looks to me like you're getting us wet." I laughed

"That's the master plan, Boo Bear." He winked

"Perv!" I shot back

"How can I be a perv? You're my beautiful wife, Karali." He smiled

"You always find a way!" I smirked, feeling him grow

"I do…especially when you're all naked, wet…and beautiful, wet, and naked." He smiled, tucking wet hair behind my ear and growing harder

"Only you, Kendall. By the way, do you know what happened to the towels?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about." He chuckled, trying to be smooth

"Well then I guess we won't be having sex tonight."

"You wouldn't!"

_Oh, I totally would, baby boy! You have no idea…_

"Oh, but I would and I am!" I smirked, sucking on his pulse point

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he moaned

_You wish, pretty boy!_

"Baby, right now I'm dead serious. Tell me where the towels are, Kendall!" I demanded, yanking on his penis

_Man is this boy hard! Let's see what makes him crack, shall we?_

"Never!" he moaned again

"Still not gonna tell me?"

"Nope!" he managed, high-pitched as I jingled his balls

"You have one more chance to tell me or you'll be sleeping on the couch with no sex for a week." I threatened, pumping him slowly as I fondled his balls

_One more stroke and something extra should do it._ I stroked him hard once and bit his nipple harder.

"Fuck! Top shelf of our walk-in closet, Kit Kat!" he squeaked

"Thanks, Babe!" I smirked, walking out with the blue towel

"Damn, you're aggressive when you want something!"

"You love it!"

"Yeah I do!" he shouted

I went to our closed walk-in closet got the towels, and put them back in their original spot. I put on lotion and dressed in a red tank top, lace panties, and Spiderman bed shorts. A cool breeze sent goosebumps down my spine, causing my nipples to show. I closed the windows and went back to our room where Kendall was waiting, clad in only a pair of black boxers.

"Well someone's excited!" he smirked

"Actually, I'm cold. I could say that you're excited because the Schmidtconda has certainly made his presence known!"

"Yeah, well you got him excited to see you. You're such a badass over towels…and you look so sexy when you tease me like that." He said in a husky voice

"I can see that, now lie on your stomach." I said, fumbling around the dresser with lotions and oils

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm making a relaxation lotion for your back, Sweetie."

"But I thought you were gonna massage my back."

"Don't be so nervous, Kendall. When have I ever massaged you without some type of lotion or oil?"

"Well, when we were on tour last year, you didn't use anything and Logan walked in, telling us to shut up because they didn't need s-" he started as I began mixing lotions and oils

"Keep in mind that was only because you were grumpy, impatient, and clearly in pain. Besides, the lotion wasn't within easy reach."

"Oh…"

"Relax, Kendall…I promise your back will feel so much better. I know exactly what you need."

"Well, now that I think about it, my neck and butt hurt too."

"What am I going to do with you? You'd do anything for me to touch you more." I smiled

"Love me, love me! Say you're gonna love me!" he sang

"Kendall, I'll love you forever, now what did you do?" I asked him sternly

"I fell on my ass and back a lot today."

"Aw, poor baby!" I teased, walking over and kissing him

"Do I smell baby oil?" he asked nervously

"You smell that, cocoa butter, and something else." I smiled

"Now I'm gonna smell like a baby?"

"Not entirely, but yes...Ooh Darlin' 'cause you'll always be my baby!"

"Hmm…Mariah Carey songs?"

"Yeah, now lie on your stomach."

He did as I told him and I shook up the bottle, sitting on his back. I poured a small amount on my hand and started massaging his neck and shoulders, smiling at his tattoos, my fingers kneading and rubbing into his skin. As I continued massaging, I felt his muscles start to relax as he moaned and groaned. I was never a masseuse, but with my mom and siblings having constant aches and pains, I aided them and gained the nickname "magic fingers." The noises he made now were arousing and I got more encouraged as he let me know I was doing things right. In the middle of me massaging his butt, he sat up and kissed me 'til my back hit the pillows and he was lying on top of me.

"Kendall, wha-"

"I can't wait any longer. Your hands are amazing and your lotion…just wow! I don't know why you don't have a job in massage therapy. Karali, it's like you're seducing me with your long slender fingers and…I need you now!" he growled, nipping at my lips

"But-"

"My back is fine. It's your back that we'll have to worry about when I'm through with you."

He kissed me passionately, his hands running down my sides. As I kissed back, I tried to think of other ways to make him stop or at least slow down, but when Kendall's horny there's no stopping him. He ground his hips into mine as he kissed down my neck and chest, mouthing, sucking, and kneading my clothed breasts. Soon his hand was inside my underwear, teasing my clit directly with a finger. He was sucking on the most sensitive spot on my neck, occasionally blowing into or nipping at my right ear. _Fuck it._ I slid out of my Spiderman shorts and tossed them aside. I knew I couldn't stop him when he knew my weaknesses so well. I felt him smile against my skin and pull back, admiring the mark he left as he continued teasing my clit. I was panting heavily, my eyes half-lidded as he slid his finger teasingly along my folds, smearing my precum, making me moan softly. He pulled his hand away and gripped my hips as he leaned down and licked me through my panties, mouthing the wet spot as I moaned louder, my head falling back. He smirked and put his fingers back on my clit, making me practically lose all thoughts if I even had any left. All I wanted was him and he wasn't making it any easier on me by moving his fingers faster to make me moan louder.

"Still wanna make dinner or are you gonna let me have you?" he asked, teasing my very wet entrance

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

"And if I don't" he teased, circling my entrance

I scooted forward, quickly grabbing the back of his head to smash our lips together, making his finger slide in a little and I gasped. He slid his finger out and kissed me hard as he undressed us both the rest of the way. He only stopped the kiss to remove my top. We made out intensely, groping each other and getting our hands tangled in still damp hair. I finally succumbed to his advances, letting him fully take over me because he kept nibbling on my neck and right ear. He took his time in preparing me and slicked himself up. He was about to slide in when I stopped him.

"What is it now, Kit Kat?"

"I, uh…want to…well, r-ride um you?" I blushed as it came out more like a question

"Are you asking or demanding?"

"Uh…" I blushed harder

"If you don't tell me, I won't know what you want, baby." He said sweetly

"Never mind…" I muttered

He lay on top of me, rocking his hips in an intoxicating rhythm so I felt his pulsating member. _Damn this overly seductive boy!_ He was starting to frustrate me.

"What do you want, Babycakes?" he asked, thrusting his hips forward

"Ngh!" I moaned

"Do you want me to fuck you into the bed, then move to the floor or just fuck you into every surface 'til you're unable to move?"

I moaned at the thought, resulting in another thrust from him.

"Do you want me to tie you to the bed and own you or pound into your ass against the door, giving it to you 'til you scream out my name?"

Another moan and a harder thrust…

"Should I take you from behind on the bathroom floor? The kitchen table? The counter? Do you want me to make love to you until you go into sensory overload?"

A gasp and a hard thrust followed by a whiny moan…

"Baby, do you want to fucking own me?"

He snapped his hips forward, slapping my left breast, and blowing into my right ear all at once.

"FUCK! I wanna ride you HARD! Let me take care of you tonight." I moaned loudly

He covered my body in sweet kisses before kissing up to my ear.

"That's all you had to say, Pookie."

"Seriously, Pookie?" I scoffed

"Yes, now ride my dick like the fucking porn star playboy bunny you are."

"I'm not a porn star playboy bunny." I pouted

"Karali, your hips sway more seductively than mine, even though I'm the only one that knows that. You can shake your ass, drop it low, and make noises that would put any porn star to shame. You're so adorable the first animal I thought of when I saw you was a bunny. I want you to ride my dick like you own me. I want you to ride me crazy until you can't do it anymore. Ride me like it's the end of the world. Let me feel your walls clenching so perfectly tight around my shaft. Let me hear you cry out my name in ecstasy as you climax. I wanna feel you cum all around me, Bambi."

_Damn!_ His voice all low, husky, and seductive was enough to make me cum right then and there. The dirty talk sent constant heat to my core, making me more wet than ever. I positioned myself over him as he leaned back with his hands behind his head, smirking. _Watch me wipe that smirk clean off your face!_ I'd never dominated, topped, or rode him before, so I was a bit nervous. Tonight I wanted to do something new…I waited until the last second to place his tip to my core, slowly sinking down on him, letting him feel as he disappeared inch by inch. I also went slowly because no matter how he stretched me, I was always tight. I wanted to close my eyes and let my head fall back because this felt so heavenly, but I wanted to see his reaction. I smirked at what I saw before me. His eyes rolled back, his head falling into the pillows, and his mouth formed a perfect "o" as my name tumbled past his lips, his eyes fluttering closed. It really boosted my confidence and I was on a high, knowing I caused his current state of bliss. I loved the feeling of having him fill me completely and captured his lips in a passionate lip-lock.

"So good, so fucking tight, oh so heavenly…move when you're ready, Angel Face…" he moaned

I nodded and pecked his lips once more before I slowly lifted up and slammed down, making us both cry out in pleasure. I kept moving, making a figure eight as I pulled up and swirling my hips in a circle on the way down. He had a tight grip on my hips and continued growing with all the movements and sounds I made. I knew we were both close and he sat up, leaning on his hands before moving forward to suck on my neck and breasts, thrusting his hips up. _Damn him!_ With the first thrust, he found my sweet spot and sucked on the center of my chest. I wasn't ready to cum yet, so I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him down until I was laying on top of him, both of us still moving, but I moved a little slower. I wanted to prolong my orgasm and enjoy the feeling of him inside me. I peppered kisses along his jaw until I sucked just below his Adam's apple.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he moaned

I moved down to his chest, leaving nips and bite marks as my hands grazed over and tweaked his nipples, causing him to thrust at a diferent angle. _Okay, so it was a bad idea because if he thrusts like that for too much longer I'm done for and I think he knows it._ He swirled his hips along with mine, making a delicious feeling and I was so close I could taste it. I was panting and sweat lightly glistened our bodies as my muscles tightened painfully. My face was now buried in his neck and we were both moving faster. _I have to hold off for a little while longer-_

"Cum for me, Baby Girl." He interrupted my thoughts

Those were the magic words, aided with a thrust that had me seeing stars. I came, loudly crying out his name. My eyes shut tight, my nails digging into his pecs. He continued thrusting and whispering the sweetest words to me, milking me through my orgasm. I sighed and frowned, knowing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Boo Bear?"

"You're hard again and I'm exhausted. Wait, you haven't even cum yet." I pouted

"That's because now it's my turn to take care of you."

I wasn't satisfied with that answer in the slightest. I could have sworn we were going to release at the same time. _What the hell? He had a long rehearsal today. How does he have all this energy? Why didn't he cum?_ Now my confidence is low and sleep wants to take over. I'm about ready to tell him to sleep on the couch and dry-hump a pillow, but that would be dumb. Before I could blink, he was on top of me, kissing me and apologizing. _Aw, he's so sweet._

"Karali, I saved all my energy for you. I'm sorry, but after working all day, I'm not sure how many times I can release, so for now I'm holding off because I want to own you and have you screaming so loud you lose your voice. I want to watch your beautiful face as you come undone, screaming my name and chanting it like a prayer. I want you to know that I love you and I'm happy I can spend my life with someone who knows me so well…someone I know God meant for me to be with. You're the one that makes me whole. I don't admit it to the guys, but you've got me whipped and wrapped tight around your pinkie finger. Tonight, imma make love to you…then I'll fuck you senseless, but just remember no matter what you WILL be loved, Princess."

He kissed me passionately, mapping out my mouth. My hands sifted through his hair as his hands ran up and down my sides. He pecked my lips a few times before pulling out all the way and resettling himself between my legs. He spread my legs and lifted my right foot, kissing from my ankle up to the inside of my thigh before setting my foot back on the sheets. He gave my left leg the same treatment and placed the head in.

"I love you, Karali." He smiled

"I love you too, Kendall." I smiled back

He slid himself in slowly inch by inch, steadying himself with his hands on my knees. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for me to adjust.

"Move, Daddy!" I moaned

_He loves it when I call him that._ He smiled and pulled out before re-angling himself and moving slowly, directly finding my sweet spot. I moaned and he continued his steady pace, speeding up when I was close. As I released for a second time, he kissed all over my face, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He pulled out all the way again, not giving me much time to recover and smirked before ramming back in. I howled, no doubt the world heard. I was already winded, but I loved it. He wasted not one second in setting a quick pace as he hovered over me, our hands intertwined.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll walk funny for a year."

I moaned and he smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Does my baby like dirty talk?" he asked, delivering a quick slap to my ass

"Ohh…yes!" I moaned, thrusting my hips up

He continued assaulting my sweet spot and I unlaced our fingers to tangle my hands in his hair. He wrapped my legs around his waist to get a better angle and continued talking dirty to me, leaving hickeys along my stomach. The sounds of moaning, groaning, and heavy breathing filled the room…maybe the entire apartment complex, but we didn't care. We were lost in the sweet pleasure of our bodies being together in the most intimate way. When he moved my legs over his shoulder, he went deeper at an inhuman speed, causing me to moan out his name and gasp louder, my nails digging into his shoulders and dragging down his back. He moaned louder as well and leaned down, kissing me to muffle my noises. Soon he started leaving love bites, hickeys, and other marks that practically screamed "Kendall's Wife" all along my neck, shoulders, and chest. _Thank God I'm so flexible!_ His hips started to stutter and I knew I was close as well. Kendall biting my neck in that one spot was all it took before I plunged deep, my body trembling viciously, back arching violently, and I saw stars and black dots in my vision as I spilled around him more intensely than ever.

"Fuck! OH KENDALL!" I screamed loud enough for the deaf to hear

One hard thrust later and he yelled out my name, filling me up with an abundance of his cum, some dripping down my thighs. He leaned closer, giving me a loving, passionate kiss. We spilled sweet words into each others' mouths as we came down from our highs. He put my legs back down and turned us onto our sides, facing each other. I finally managed to catch my breath, but my legs felt like jello and lead at the same time and our bodies were clearly sexed-out for the night. I stole a glance, smiling at Kendall. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his body glowing brightly, and glistening with sweat. My throat felt sore and I'm sure my cheeks were flush - despite the glow. His piercing green eyes were focused on my blue-gray eyes as he held me tight.

"I love you Baby Blue Eyes…sorry you had to endure three orgasms." He sighed, kissing my forehead

"I love you too Green Eyes…" I whispered hoarsely

"I told you I could make you lose your voice." He smirked

"Oh, shu-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because my voice was gone. I couldn't talk…at all. _Damn this amazing man._ He kissed me deeply, his tongue massaging mine and he pulled away, kissing my nose.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." He smiled, draping the covers over us

_Oh, he'd better fix it. I can't go to work without my voice. Everyone knows either you got your tonsils removed or you had sex to the point of your voice giving out. It was usually the latter of the two._ I signed, "I love you, Kendall" with my hands and he didn't understand. I wrote it slowly with my finger on his chest, hoping he got it.

"I love you too, Cupcake."

He kissed my forehead before we drifted off to dreamland with him still inside me. We woke up the next morning in the same position and he smiled, kissing me before slowly pulling out and getting up. He stretched and I sat up only to flop back down because my back, throat, legs...basically my entire body hurt life a mofo. He laughed and laid by my side, kissing me sweetly.

"Good morning, Baby. You do so much for me and now it's my turn. Let me take care of you."

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked this one-shot. If not, don't send your people to kill me. Love always, Vampire-Angel27**


	2. Bad Day

**Hello, there. My bestie Shelly and Anon T said I should write another chapter, so I did.**

* * *

It had been a long and stressful day at work for Karali. Her feet were killing her, her stockings were ripped, and her head was mercilessly pounding. As she pulled into her driveway, she was so happy to be home; she could just walk in and sleep. She got her bag, binders, and clipboard before walking into the house. It smelled like delicious food. She was surprised when her dog Ruby didn't run up to her. As she closed the door, Kendall came from the kitchen, smiling at his talented but exhausted wife.

"Hey Honey…let me take your stuff and you go sit at the table."

"I've got it, Kendall." She said tiredly

He walked over to Karali, kissing her forehead.

"Sweetness, I can tell you had a hard day at work. Just…let me take care of you. I don't like seeing you so exhausted."

"Thanks, Sweetie." She replied, kissing his cheek

She really wasn't up for fighting with her caring husband. He took her things and started to put them away, hanging her coat as she slipped off her heels and set them in the bin by the door. Kendall found her in the kitchen sitting at the candle-lit table. There were two plates with lemon pepper chicken, steamed vegetables, and a dinner roll. He sat down across from Karali, who looked shocked. They both started eating.

"Kendall, why'd you do all this?"

"I did everything except make the rolls from scratch. I wanted to do this because I love you and I could sense today was a bad day when you didn't call back after lunch. I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too. You're so sweet. Where's Ruby?"

"She's already asleep in her dog house, Kare Bear."

"I want you to know that I _am_ happy because I have you and Ruby. That's all I need."

"So, how was your day?" he asked

"It was very stressful. I got so much paperwork that I had to bring about half of it home. Phone lines rang constantly, the coffee shop messed up a few orders, and the elevators were broken. I had to walk 100 flights of stairs today in heels because of the uniform I have to wear and they don't let you walk barefoot. My stockings got caught on a rose bush thorn, so I have to wear a longer black skirt and hope the elevators work tomorrow. After work, I need to buy new stockings, if possible. Oh, I'm so sorry for ranting on about my day." She blushed

"No, Sweetness, don't be sorry. I like hearing your voice and it's nice to know what really goes on instead of you sugar-coating it…even though I feel like making you quit right about now."

"How was your day?" she asked, smirking at her husband

"It was good. I got off work early, so I decided to make dinner for you."

"That's great. Did you make dessert?"

"Yeah, but that's for later." He smiled like the Cheshire cat

"Are you sure you're not doing this because you want something?" she asked, curiously

"The only 'something' I want is for you to relax. Now, I need you to go get naked and take a relaxing bubble bath upstairs. The bath will certainly relax you a bit."

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ you want?" she asked, wanting to be sure

"I want you to go take a bath and let me take care of you. It helps relieve stress."

"Okay Kendybear, but what about the dishes?" she asked, standing up

"I got it, my little workaholic, now go on!"

She started to leave, but turned back.

"Kendall, are you sure?"

"Yes, my Queen…now go!" he chuckled, slapping her butt

Karali gasped and blushed before heading to the stairs where she saw a trail of red rose petals. She slid off the ripped stockings and climbed the stairs, following the trail to their bedroom. She shed her clothes before continuing her trail into the bathroom. She saw a white robe on the hook, a bath filled with bubbles topped with rose petals, and a small boom box with a note.

_**My Dearest Queen,**_

_**I love you and I know I may not always show it. Today has been hard, so come with me to Easy Street. Use the bubbles to wash away your troubles. Love Always, Your loving knight…Kendall xoxoxo**_

_**P.S. press "play" on the boom box. Enjoy the mini chocolates, my love.**_

She smiled at the note, a tear slipping at how thoughtful and considerate he was being. He was so sweet and romantic. She pressed play and walked over to the tub, stepping in as she ate a chocolate. The still hot water felt good on her aching muscles. She sat there soaking in the tub as she listened to the soothing music and blew at the bubbles. She slowly indulged in the delicious chocolate and sat up, washing herself. She felt a loofa on her back and tensed up.

"Calm down, Kare Bear. It's only me." Kendall said, placing a kiss to the back of her neck

She instantly relaxed and he washed her ALL OVER, occasionally giving her passionate or chaste kisses. When he finished, he pulled the stopper and she slid into the robe. She went into the room, finding another note on her dresser as Kendall tidied up the bathroom.

_**My Lover,**_

_**I see you've discovered my second note. I hope you've enjoyed your bath. Be sure to let your hair down and keep your head up. Slip into whatever you want and follow the trail of red and white roses to your next destination. Remember: you are beautiful, special, and talented. I love you, Baby Blue Eyes… Love always, your lover forever, Kendall xoxoxo**_

She smiled once again, wondering what her husband could possibly be planning. _I mean, wasn't dinner, the chocolates, and bath enough?_ She put on lotion, went to her bottom drawer, and put on her cherry red lace Victoria's Secret bra and thong set. Once she had it on, she slipped one of Kendall's long black beaters over it along with some white ankle socks. She followed the trail to the bed and lie face down on the bed. Kendall surprised her, lightly squeezing her ass.

"Nice choice in bed wear!" he smirked

"You know you love it when I wear your clothes! Besides, they're comfy." She smiled, turning to look at him

He chuckled and kissed her nose, mumbling about how cute she was before standing over her, his knees on either of her sides. He slowly slid his shirt off her, revealing the cherry red lingerie she was wearing. When she asked what he was doing, he simply told her to relax and she did after he kissed the shell of her ear, despite the chill it sent up her spine. He started slowly and cautiously massaging her neck and back, trailing soft kisses as he moved all the way to her thighs. He gave her a nice foot rub and flipped her onto her back.

"You forgot one of the instructions from the note." He whispered in her ear

"What?" she asked, slowly sitting up

"Let your hair down, Beautiful!" he smiled as he swiftly removed the clip from her hair

He watched, licking his lips as her long hair fell almost in slow motion into big sexy waves. Her bangs and hair fell perfectly around her face. Kendall's eyes wandered from her hair to her beautiful blue eyes, soft pouty lips, flawless neck, perfectly sized breasts, pierced bellybutton, resting on the thong that hugged her hips just right. His eyes moved back up, noticing her perky nipples before wandering down her perfectly toned legs to her pedicured feet. He looked into her eyes before removing his own shirt to reveal his toned upper body, Karali's eyes getting slightly darker. They both leaned in, clashing their lips together in heated passion. Kendall's hands squeezed her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her until she was lying down on her back again. When they couldn't breathe, Kendall smiled and pecked her lips a few times, slipping a note into the front of her thong. He got up to leave, Karali noticing the obvious erection threatening to break his jeans. She sighed dreamily, making him turn to her with the biggest smirk ever on his face. Once he was out of sight, she read the note.

_**My Sexy Controller,**_

_**I was hoping you would wear that Victoria Secret set I like.* I want you to feel appreciated and loved in every way. You deserve this, Kare Bear. You go to work looking cute like you do. You work your sexy ass off and do everything to perfection. You always come home and take care of the house, Ruby, and me at the end of the day. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Tonight, I'm gonna take care of you. God sent me an angel (you) and I'll never find (I wouldn't even think of finding) another lover sweeter or more precious than you.** I wanna please you, Karali. I'll take your heart and be whatever you need me to be.*** Follow the red rose petal trail to tonight's destiny… Truly yours, wholly yours, Kendall, your love monkey xoxoxo**_

Karali was a bit lost and confused, but slid off her socks and slowly followed the trail to another room. The door was locked, but had a key in the keyhole. She turned it and opened the door to see the most romantic room ever. Her jaw dropped at the sight. There were white and red tea lite candles lit all over the room. There were red rose petals leading to a king sized bed that was littered in red petals. There were slow jams playing softly in the background, soft white pillows on the bed, a silver platter with a lid on the night stand, and the room smelled like chocolate and fresh strawberries. Suddenly Karali was carried bridal style to the bed, where Kendall set her down.

"Kendall, how'd you manage all this?"

"Honey, you're amazing and I wanted to do something for my girl. I want you to feel special. You're my wife and I'm gonna make sure that I take care of you. You're my everything, Karali."

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to, Kare Bear." He replied, kissing her passionately

He pulled away and gently pushed her onto her back, making her smile at the feel of roses beneath her.

"Are you ready for dessert, Sweetness?"

"Yeah!" she replied, bouncing slightly as she sat up

"Woah, calm down! You're so adorable when you're excited…"

He got up and retrieved the silver platter, removing the lid to reveal chocolate-covered strawberries. Karali then noticed Kendall wearing a speedo that matched her outfit perfectly. She looked down, blushing and he lifted her face, teasing her as he fed her strawberries. Sometimes he stole kisses, making her blush.

"So, what exactly did your last note mean? I was a little confused." She asked, tracing his abs with a finger as she stared up into his piercing green eyes

"I'm so blessed to have you in my life – someone that truly loves and understands me; someone to hold and keep warm at night; someone I can't live without. I couldn't ask for someone sweeter or more amazing to adore and spend the rest of my life with. You complete me, and I aim to please you in more ways than one."

"Kendall, you're so sweet. You complete me as well and I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled

Kendall attacked her lips, running his hands over her body as if touching her for the first time. He asked for entrance and lovingly explored her mouth. He rolled so she could be on top and her knees rested on either side of his waist as she explored his mouth, tugging lightly on his dirty blonde hair. For whatever reason, Karali reached down and snapped the waistband of Kendall's speedo. He moaned in pain, pleasure, and shock, making her giggle into the intense kiss they were sharing. Kendall's hands moved down her back as he kissed her roughly, flipping so he was on top again. Their tongues clashed harshly as their legs became tangled on the bed. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His hands moved down to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze and she moaned before his hands were at her toned stomach. His hands went to the waistband of her thong, his lips moving right to her stomach. He planted kisses down her legs before leaving love bites, nipping at her neck as her moans got louder. He pulled away, reluctantly stopping her moans to hover over her, resting on his forearms.

"I love you, Karali…" he whispered before kissing her passionately

He kissed down her chest, removing her bra and enveloping his lips around her right nipple, kneading her left breast with his hand. Her back arched slightly and he switched his movements before kissing slowly down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel when he got there. When he finally reached her last article of clothing, he smiled upon seeing the wet spot and removed the thong with his teeth. Their eyes locked and he ran a finger along her folds, gently brushing against her clit. She moaned and gripped the blanket beneath her. Kendall started kissing her inner thighs, inching closer to her core. He looked up at Karali lovingly before gently flicking his tongue against her swollen clit. She moaned loudly and arched her back as Kendall massaged her inner thighs.

"Oh Kendall…" she moaned out

Kendall continued to nip and suck on her clit, causing her to moan and writhe, her legs shaking as he started to draw out her orgasm. Kendall's nose slicked against her skin as he kept lightly biting and licking. Her hips started bucking in time as she released broken moans. Kendall pushed two fingers into her tight entrance, causing her to scream out in surprised pleasure, writhing as he started thrusting his fingers.

"Oh my God, Kendall!" she moaned

He was now stroking her walls and abusing the one spot that made her crazy. He spread her legs farther and added another finger, thumbing her clit. She was a whimpering, moaning, writhing mess and Kendall knew she was close. Karali could feel herself on edge as Kendall continued thrusting his fingers, working over her clit with his thumb until she came moaning his name loudly. He kissed her passionately, his tongue mapping out her mouth before he licked her cum off his hand and the sheets. Her breathing started to even out and her eyes were closed in bliss. He removed his speedo, kissing her lips softly and her eyes opened as he pulled away, smiling. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, not remembering what she wanted to say. Kendall chuckled and kissed her sweetly sinking his body slowly onto hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss intensified and Karali was fully aroused, needing to feel Kendall inside her. Reading her mind, he slid his penis along her folds before sliding in, making her jaw fall slack as a moan escaped her throat. He moved slowly, hard, and lovingly, making intense eye contact with Karali. She kept eye contact until a particularly sharp thrust made her eyes shut tight.

"Kendall!" she cried breathlessly, gripping onto his forearms

He smiled and covered whatever part of her he could reach with sweet passionate kisses, whispering sweet words and pronouncing his deep love for her. Her moans got louder as he thrust deeper and harder. She was in pure ecstasy and was rapidly getting closer to her release. When Kendall angled his hips and delivered a hard thrust, she was done for. Her eyes shot open as she moaned his name loudly, daring to quickly look into his dark eyes. Her back arched, her body shaking, and her eyes rolled back. He smiled, still thrusting into her willing body before he too came. He kissed her lips passionately as they whispered "I love you's" and sweet words. Finally, all was quiet and Kendall pulled out, bringing her body closer to his. He stared at her for a moment, running his hands through her hair as she traced designs into his chest.

"That was amazing…" she smiled, looking up at him

"Well, I said that I'd take care of you."

"And that you did!" she smiled, kissing his chin

"It's my job. I vowed to take care of you officially when we got married."

"You've done a fine job. I love you so much, Kendall. Thanks for a wonderful relaxing night."

"I love you too. I'd do anything for you and you know that."

They shared one last passionate kiss for the night before he covered them in blankets…

* * *

*** from "Bed" by Ne-Yo**

**** from "All My Life" by KC & Jojo**

***** from "No Idea" by Big Time Rush**

**I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as good as the first one, but yeah… Love Always, Vampire-Angel27**


End file.
